Stephen's New Car
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfC_GuHiP68 *Stephen's New Car *(the episode begins) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Andrew. Keep coming. *Andrew Catsmith: Coming. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep them close. Come on. *Andrew Catsmith: Okay. Got them closed. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Open 'em. *Andrew Catsmith: Okay. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ta-da! *Andrew Catsmith: Oh, cool. *(Got a little confused) *Andrew Catsmith: What's the matter with your old truck? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I switch it for a six wheel drive one. Come on, Get in. *Andrew Catsmith: Got it. *(They got in) *Andrew Catsmith: Wow. Nice room. How was it made? *Stephen Squirrelsky: It's fantastic. Isn't it? *Andrew Catsmith: Wow. So fantastic. Nice controls. *(Andrew lower down his seat) *Andrew: Whoops. Must have gone down too low. *(Andrew uppers his seat, Then moved his seat each way) *Andrew: That's better. Ooh, this looks like fun. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Will you stop that?! *Andrew Catsmith: Sorry. *(Stephen turns the key) *(to start up his new car) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah, We're getting somewhere. *(hears a beeping noise) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Where's it... Oh right. (He pulls out his seatbelt, But it's stuck) *(Andrew puts his seatbelt on) *(Stephen tugs with his seatbelt) *(but has problems trying to pull it) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on! Come on! Whoa! *(falls right out of the car) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! *Andrew Catsmith: Stephen, are you okay?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. *Andrew Catsmith: What happened? *Stephen Squirrelsky: I fell out. (Tries to open the door) *(but finds it shut) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew, Push the button. *Andrew Catsmith: The problem is... Which button is it? *(He looks at the controls) *(and pushes one of the buttons) *(The front motor door opens) *Andrew: Whoops! Wrong button. *(Stephen groans and he tries to get it) *(but he is not able to reach it) *Andrew: I'll do it. *(Then) *(closes it shut) *(Stephen screams when his hand was caught in it) *Andrew: Whoops. Sorry. *(Stephen tries to get his hand unstuck) *(and has it free when Andrew opens the lid) *(Stephen flewed into the air) *(and landed in the motors) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeow! Ow! Ow! Ouch! *(gets attacked) *(Lid closes) *(as Stephen tries to get out) *(Phone rings) *Andrew: Yes, who is it? *Stephen Squirrelsky: PUSH THE BUTTON!!! *Andrew: Okay, okay. I'm on it. No need to shout. *(Lid opens) *(and frees Stephen) *(Stephen pants and sighs) *(with relief) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now if you please, Andrew. *Andrew: Okay, I'll open it. *(He opens the door) *(and lets Stephen get in) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. *Andrew Catsmith: Welcome. *(Beeping noise) *(is heard) *(Stephen groans and puts on his seatbelt) *(but sees the window wipers clean the windows and scoffs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew. *Andrew Catsmith: Oh, um... *Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't you dare press any button again. Let me do it. *Andrew Catsmith: Not bad buttons. Just good ones. *(Stephen pressed a button) *(which played Zorba the Greek fast dancing in Essential Movies Theme style) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Oh no! Stop! Stop! *Andrew Catsmith: (listening to the theme song, dances, singing Hey, Hey, Hey! Hey, Hey, Hey!) *(Fan blows at him) *(to cool him down if he goes fast and gets too hot) *(Stephen presses each button) *(to try and stop everything) *(Lid opens and closes) *(as everything goes out of control) *(Our seat layed back) *(as well) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Help! *Andrew Catsmith: Whee! *(Bumps his head on the car roof) *Andrew Catsmith: Ooh! *(Stephen pulls out the keys) *(and finally stops the car the Zorba the Greek dancing theme song ends) *(We layed back on our seats) *(going back up) *(We sighed) *(and relaxed) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Finally. *Andrew Catsmith: That Zorba the Greek song is the best song that I've listened and danced to. *(He looks at the mirror) *(and tries to fix it properly) *(Thinks he got it too crooket) *(but snaps it off by accident) *(Stephen gasps) *Andrew Catsmith: Whoops. I'm sorry. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Get out of my car. *Andrew Catsmith: Stephen, please, let me explain. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Get out! Out! Out! Out! Out of my car now! *Andrew Catsmith: Alright, alright, don't get so grabby. *(Stephen pushes Andrew out of the car) *(and makes him sit on the steps) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmph! Stupid cat. *Andrew Catsmith: Hey! I'm not a stupid cat. I'm a smart cat. Be on the look out, or they'll be big trouble. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whatever. (He starts his car again) *(and tries to reverse it back) *(But drives forward too fast) *(and crashes his own car into pieces) *(Wheels rolled away) *Andrew: Wow. That's weird. Now that's what I call crashing cars like Toad does when he ignores warnings, throws his father's money away, and gets his friends a bad name with his terrible driving, horrible smashes, and nasty rows with the police. *(Thinks about the airbag) *Andrew: And about the air bag, that blows up as well. *(KABOOM, Stephen goofy hollers) *(and arrives back to where Andrew is) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. I missed my old truck. *Andrew Catsmith: Oh, so you do. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You know, It was very special, A gift from my parents after I graduated from school and never did college. *Andrew Catsmith: Would you like to walk to go on A Day Out With Thomas and Friends since I'm excited about going on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof travels? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. *Andrew Catsmith: Then come on. Let's go. *(Episode ends) *(and stops) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts